Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A hash may be created of malware to identify the malware based on a signature of the malware. Some malware may be polymorphic in nature. Memory may be monitored to detect the impact of malware on an operating environment, based on modifications made to the memory. Technologies may compute and compare memory hashes in order to detect potential threats.